suitmanflopnationfandomcom-20200214-history
Flop Nation: Ghost Island
|format=''Survivor'' |location=Mamanuca Islands, Fiji |seasonrun=April 6, 2018 – |video=Flop Nation Ghost Island (Intro) |previousseason= |nextseason= }}Ghost Island is the fifth season of Suitman's Flop Nation mixed reality series, which premiered on April 6, 2018. It is an format adaptation of CBS Survivor, and thus a one-off special edition of the retired Suitman's Survivor series. It features a version of the twist from the 36th season of the network series, known as "Ghost Island". Who can reverse the curse of some of the greatest Suitman mistakes? Production Ghost Island was first announced as the fifth season of Flop Nation on March 22, 2018, during the finale of . It had been heavily teased to be a major season for the series, before it was confirmed as a revisit to Suitman's Survivor. Applications opened the next day on March 23, 2018, closing one week later on March 30, 2018. The full cast of 24 was announced on April 4, 2018, two days before the season premiered on April 6, 2018. This season was produced and hosted by , with production assistance from . Format Sixteen or more players, split between two or more "tribes", will be pitted against each other in a competition every day for Tribal Immunity, forcing the losing tribe to attend "Tribal Council", where they must vote off one of their own tribemates. Signalling the halfway point in the game, survivors from both tribes come together to live as one, making it to the 'merge'. At this point, players will compete against each other to win Individual Immunity; winning immunity prevents that player from being voted out at Tribal Council. Most players that are voted out after the merge - form the game's "jury". When only two or three people remain, a final Tribal Council is held where the remaining players plead their case to the jury members. The jury then votes for which player should be considered the "Sole Survivor". Current Status Cast } | nowrap|'AJ R.' | 23, Office Assistant Utah, USA | | | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Alan D.' | 19, Student Glasgow, UK | | | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Connor M.' | 18, Pharmacy Tech Pittsburgh, PA | | | | | | |- | | nowrap|'James R.' | 15, Student England, UK | | | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Joe W.' | 23, Student New Jersey, USA | | | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Joey E.' | 17, Student Florida, USA | | | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Julian W.' | 23, Gas Attendant Iowa, USA | | | | | | 1 |- | | nowrap|'Kasey H.' | 18, Writer New York, USA | | | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Natalie S.' | 22, Law Student Chicago, IL | | | | | | 2 |- | | nowrap|'Nick M.' | 24, Unemployed New Jersey, USA | | | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Patrick J.' | 22, Student Toronto, ON | | | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Ray G.' | 18, Movie Director New Jersey, USA | | | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Riley A.' | 20, Doctor New York, USA | | | | | | 2 |- | | nowrap|'Ryan B.' | 20, Student Melton Mowbray, UK | | | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Stoner D.' | 21, Bank Teller Maryland, USA | | | | | | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Stuart H.' | 17, Student Texas, USA | | | | | | |- | | nowrap|'Nolan K.' | 16, Pizza Delivery Guy Michigan, USA | | | | | nowrap|17th Place 8th Voted Out Episode 7 | 5 |- | | nowrap|'Chloe D.' | 19, Law Student France | | | | rowspan=7 | nowrap|18th Place 7th Voted Out Episode 6 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Will I.' | 24, Student Maryland, USA | | | | nowrap|19th Place 6th Voted Out Episode 5 | 3 |- | | nowrap|'Shadi C.' | 24, Financial Assistant Beirut, LB | | | | nowrap|20th Place 5th Voted Out Episode 5 | 6 |- | | nowrap|'Justin L.' | 18, Student New York, USA | | | | nowrap|21st Place 4th Voted Out Episode 4 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Joe H.' | 22, Student Philadelphia, PA | | | | nowrap|22nd Place 3rd Voted Out Episode 3 | 4 |- | | nowrap|'Mike R.' | 19, Chemical Engineer United States | | | rowspan=2 | nowrap|23rd Place 2nd Voted Out Episode 2 | 9 |- | | nowrap|'Jack W.' | 16, Game Developer Cranford, NJ | | | nowrap|24th Place 1st Voted Out Episode 1 | 10 |} On Day 3, during the tribe swap, Riley was instead sent to Ghost Island where he would return onto the tribe that lost the next immunity challenge. On Day 7, during the tribe swap, Connor was instead sent to Ghost Island where he would return onto the tribe that lost the next immunity challenge. Can You Reverse The Curse? Game Summary Elimination Chart Voting History } Joe H.}} | Justin}} | Shadi}} | colspan="2" Will}} | Chloe}} | Nolan}} |- ! colspan="2"| Vote: | 10-1 | 9-1 | 4-2-1 | 4-1-1 | 4-2 | 3-3 | 3-1 | 4-1 | 5-3 |- | | AJ | | | — | — | — | | | | |- | | Alan | | | | — | | — | — | — | |- | | Connor | — | — | — | — | — | | | | |- | | James | — | — | — | | — | — | — | — | — |- | | Joe W. | | | | — | | — | — | — | — |- | | Joey | | | — | | — | — | — | — | |- | | Julian | — | — | — | — | — | | | | — |- | | Kasey | | | | — | | — | — | — | — |- | | Natalie | | | — | | — | — | — | — | — |- | | Nick | — | — | — | | — | — | — | — | |- | | Patrick | | | | — | | — | — | — | — |- | | Ray | — | — | — | — | — | | | | |- | | Riley | — | — | | — | | — | — | — | |- | | Ryan | — | — | | — | | — | — | — | — |- | | Stoner | | | — | — | — | | | | |- | | Stuart | — | — | — | | — | — | — | — | — |- | | Nolan | | | — | | — | — | — | — | |- | | Chloe | | | — | — | — | | | | colspan="1" |- | | Will | — | — | — | — | — | | | colspan="2" |- | | Shadi | — | — | | — | | colspan="4" |- | | Justin | — | — | — | | colspan="5" |- | | Joe H. | — | — | | colspan="6" |- | | Mike | | | colspan="7" |- | | Jack | | colspan="8" |} Ghost Island Relic History This is a list of all the Suitman's Survivor relics discovered during the season, listed by the episode they were used or by when they were eliminated from the game. Category:Flop Nation Seasons